If you must know
by Kerkera
Summary: I'm trying out my own character with Draco. Malfoy gets more than he bargins for wiht this firey girl on the loose.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or any characters etc. cos if I did then…oh man…mawaahhhaa!

Blaise tugged the struggling girl down the dark corridor. Professor Snape had found her outside the castle and he had ordered Blaise to take her to Malfoy without anyone knowing about her. This had been quite a task, as the girl had thrashed about and had stuck to the ground like super glue. The question was what was this girl doing outside Hogwarts at midnight wearing a raggedly torn animal hide top and shorts? She hadn't said a word but had made some weird high-pitched screeches and growls.

"Can't you speak English?" hissed Blaise, throwing her to the floor outside. The girl twisted around from the ground, showing her slim figure in the thin beam of moonlight. She gave him a cold stare with her black brown eyes, her matching hair swishing in front of her face in straightish waves.

"Hey Malfoy!" shouted Blaise, knocking hard on the door, "I have a present for you!"

"What?" said Malfoy, stumbling across his room, only having just woken up. He pulled open the door and stared at Blaise. He wasn't wearing a top and had a very sexy six-pack.

"Here you go!" smirked Blaise, giving Malfoy's body a jealous look, "Be careful, she bites!" pushing the girl in front of Malfoy.

"Go!" ordered Malfoy, signalling Blaise to leave, staring at the girl, "Come here!" he said when Blaise had left. The girl looked at him then stepped huffily inside his room. It was the colours of Slytherin, silver and green, with a large fire place and a massive four-poster bed, which Malfoy had already positioned himself on.

"What's your name girl?" he said lazily, beckoning her to the bed. The girl stood still, staring at him with hard eyes, "Come on, tell me!"

Silence,

"Tell me! Now!" shouted Malfoy standing up, wanting her to tremble with fear. Suddenly, in the girl's hand, appeared a long sword. She pointed it at his throat and hissed something in a weird language.

"What!" he said in surprise,

"I said, don't ever speak to me like that!" the girl said, in a steady but hard voice. The sword placed in the vine belt that hung from her waist the girl stood by the fire to warm herself.

"You still haven't answered me!" said Malfoy, rubbed his neck to check for blood.

"Why should I?" she said coolly, staring at the flames.

"Are you even a witch?"

"Ah, so now you don't answer my questions aye!" she said teasingly.

"Just tell me!" groaned Malfoy, who was to tried to argue,

"No, not really. I can do the basics you know," she said, flying into the air, fire flicking from her hair and vines creeping and weaving about her limbs, "but that's all," she put simply, coming back down, everything vanishing. "What?"

"Holy crap!"

"Shut up!"

Malfoy stared at her. How dare she!

"Does the name Malfoy mean anything to you?" he asked, still trying to scare her.

"Not really," she said, sounding bored.

"Well, in any case," he said, feeling put out, "My name is Draco, Draco Mal-,"

"Draco?" she said, looking interested for the first time, "Your name's Draco?"

"Yeah, so what?" he said, getting grumpy that all his attempts had failed.

"It's just I …knew this boy called Draco. It's a long story that I don't have time for. I want to sleep."

"What's your name?" Malfoy insisted.

"Are you still on about that?" she said, as if he kept talking about the weather, "My name's Kerkera, if you must know. Now will you please tell me where I'm to sleep?"

"Right here," he said pointing to his bed.

"Then where will you sleep?" she said, crossing the room and sitting on the bed.

_What cheek!_ Thought Malfoy. "I am going to sleep there to!" he said, grabbing hold of her.

"Oh no!" Kerkera said, flipping her body so that she was on top of him, holding him in place with her strong thighs, "You, Draco, will sleep somewhere else,"

Malfoy stared at her. Did she just call him Draco? No one called him by his first name except family. He moved his hands up her thighs to her hips.

"Get off me!" she shouted as he rolled on top of her. He pinned her down and grabbed her chin.

"I will sleep here and so will you!" he whispered in her ear.

"Fine!" she yelled, struggling to free herself, "Just get off me!"

"Why?" he whispered, "I'm quite happy here," rolling his hand onto her chest.

"You asked for it!" she said, kneeing him in the crouch.

"Ofh!" he moaned, rolling off her and huddling in a ball.

"That showed you," she said, standing up and spinning. When she stopped she was wearing a crop top and mega short shorts both made of some kind of wolf fur.

"Holy crap!" moaned Draco from his ball, feeling himself harden due to what he saw.

"What?" she smiled, pulling her shapely legs under the silken covers,

"Oh baby," murmured Malfoy to himself, as Kerkera settled down to sleep.

Author note; Well? Did you like it? I will update, but only if you want me to! I like Kerkera, I made her up for a school project and I enjoyed writing with her so much that I used her name for a screen name! I might put up the original story if you ask! Pleeeease review!


	2. Let me tell you

Disclaimer; I don't own HP etc. But I do own Kerkera! Now on with the story!

Draco rolled onto his back.

"Bloody sun," he groaned, shading his grey eyes from the faint beam of light coming through the window. He looked to his side to see Kerkera, but she wasn't there.

"Oh crap," he groaned again, getting up and starting to get dressed, "Where's she gone?"

Kerkera had woken early, just as the sun had risen. She had crept out of bed and gotten dressed, hoping not to wake Draco. She had been sitting on this rock by the lake, talking briefly to some merpeople before the sun had properly risen. But for the last hour she had been openly bathing in the winter sunlight. The weather here was pathetic! Kerkera sighed and walked towards the forest. There was this massive willow tree standing on it's own.

"Wow!" she smiled, running up to it, "What a tree! Let's see…" she walked round it, the suddenly it started to move. "Shh," she whispered, gently touching a branch. The tree shuddered, then relaxed.

"Good tree," Kerkera whispered, gently climbing up into the branches. Finding a nice little seat shape between two branches she settled down to daydream.

"What the hell are you doing up there?"

Waking from her dream, Kerkera leaned over and stared at the ground. Draco was standing there; glaring back at her, his silvery hair hadn't had the large amount of gel it normally contained so he must have been in a rush.

"Since when did I have to tell you everything?" she shouted at him, jumping down and landing in a crouched position in front of him.

"Since last night, you stupid prat," he hissed, grabbing her chin and pulling her up.

"I'm not your slave," she hissed back, pushing away his hand, and turning towards the forest.

"According to Snape, you have to do as I say," he sneered at her turned back, "So guess what that means…" he whispered in her ear. A clenched fist swung round but he caught it in his hand. "Temper, temper, Kerkera." He smiled nastily.

"Let…me...GO!" she shouted, struggling out of his grip and stamping on his foot.

"Shit!" he shouted. Kerkera started to march towards the castle. Draco looked up and clicked his fingers. Kerkera suddenly froze.

"DRACO!" she shrieked, trying to move,

"Turn around girl!" he ordered. Kerkera felt herself spin round on the spot to face him.

"Now let's just get one thing straight," he said, walking towards her. "I am the Prince of Slytherin, extremely powerful, very rich and very good looking. I have strong connections to people in high places. I have the ability to control anyone I choose because anyone with intelligence is scared of me. You see this," he hissed, holding up a piece of parchment with writing all over it. "What does it say?"

"I don't know," said Kerkera through gritted teeth, "I can't read,"

"You what?"

"I CAN'T READ!" She yelled at him.

"Oh that's just fucking brilliant!" he shouted, "It says that I have the power to do what I like with you because I have to _look after_ you,"

"I don't need anyone to _look after_ me!" Kerkera hissed, "Now let me go!"

"No!" shouted Draco, "Cos if you go storming into the castle, people will see you. I will take you back to the castle and after taking you back to my room I will go to breakfast. Now stop acting like a bitch and do as you told!" then he clapped his hands and Kerkera fell to the floor. As Draco set off to the castle, Kerkera clicked her fingers. This time it was Draco's turn to freeze.

"What the-," started Draco, but Kerkera butted in.

"Oh shut up!" she said, walking around his frozen stature, "Now, let me tell you something," she hissed, about a centimetre from his face, "I don't give a shit about what a bloody piece of paper says. Nobody, but nobody, controls me. Especially no _Prince of Slytherin_," she pulled away and continued in a matter-of-fact voice, "However, if my identity _is_ discovered I might be in danger. So…I will agree to the safety rules. But that doesn't mean I will do anything you ask unless I see no problem with it."

"Where do you come from," asked Draco, as Kerkera freed him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she smiled at him, showing her perfectly straight white teeth. "Well, don't you have to take me to your room?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, yeah," he groaned, following her.

Author note; I'm trying really hard to keep Draco it character. I know it's weird having a character you don't know in the story, but I hope you guys like Kerkera as much as me! Thanks For the reviews guys!


	3. Where do you come from

Disclaimer; Oh you know!

Having led Kerkera back to his room, taking the longer route keeping to the shadows, Draco marched into the Great Hall. He strode over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise.

"So," Blaise whispered instantly, leaning towards Draco, "Done anything with that young girl yet?"

"No," snapped Draco haughtily, "I've got better taste and higher standards then that _thing_,"

"I dunno," said Blaise, returning to his food, "She seemed kinda cute, apart from the biting and kicking…and punching…and thrashing…and,"

"I get the point," interrupted Draco as Pansy Parkinson arrived on the scene.

"Hello my darlings," she simpered, practically drooling over them.

"Hello…_dear_," sighed Draco, obviously annoyed.

"Oh Drakey wakey," she cued, "did we get up on the wrong side of the bed, or with the wrong person?"

"No!" he snapped.

"Hey Draco," said Blaise, "How many girls have you made it with now, ten…twenty?"

"I don't know!" lied Draco. He did know, seven. He had lied a lot about how many he had really done cos he had a reputation to uphold. The problem was that now not a lot of hot, pretty, or cute girl were up for offer. Except for… Draco shook his head. No way!

"I was the best though, right Draco?" smiled Pansy, hanging off his shoulder.

"Yes…Pansy," he smiled through gritted teeth,

"Hey it's the Christmas break soon," smiled Blaise as he finished his pancake, "And with so many girls going home, you better _convince_ some of them to stay. You've only got this weekend!"

"Yeah, yeah," sighed Draco. He couldn't be asked to go home this Christmas. All his family were pricks. His parents would be trying to hook him up with some posh tart at any occasion, it would drive him mad. At least at Hogwarts he could hang round with Blaise and annoy Potter. Oh joy! Not!

"I've gotta go," he said finally, standing up and leaving Blaise to suffer Pansy's drools.

Back outside his room, Draco pushed open the door. He had expected to see Kerkera up and alert, doing something in the corner. But instead he found her lying on top of his silk quilt, fast asleep. Her hair was framing her head on the pillow, her eye tight shut and her mouth slightly open. Draco stared at her for a second. How dare she sleep without asking him!

"Hey!" he said walking over to her, "Wake up!"

Nothing,

"Hey!" he said, slightly loud, pushing on her arm, "I said wake up!"

Her eyelid fluttered, then she made a small sigh and then she rolled onto her side.

"Bloody hell," he sighed, sitting down on the bed, "She sleeps like a little kid!"

He watched her for some random reason, she seemed to be dreaming. He wondered vaguely if she was a virgin, but whipped that thought from his brain. Of course not! She was to…um…boisterous for her to be a virgin. He then saw in his mind then guy she had done it with, but instead saw her naked.

"Holy shit!" he cried as he slammed his hands to his face in self-disgust.

"Help…" said a very hushed voice from beside him. He turned to see Kerkera moaning, her hands held up to her face, which was scrunched up in fright. Her legs were locked together like they were bound there. She squirmed and writhed, as though she was trying to escape, "Help…" she moaned again. Draco stared at her not knowing what to do. She rolled over one way and then back again, moaning and making muffled noises. Her hands clenched, her bony knuckles digging into her face.

"Help!" she shouted, sitting upright, eyes wide open, sweat forming on her brow.

"Holy crap!" she jumped, noticing Draco staring at her, "what were you doing there?"

"I was sitting, as it is may bed!" he said coldly, "Why were you asleep? You didn't ask!"

"I…I don't know," she said, sounding scared for the first time. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. Draco stared at her some more. The silence was broken by Kerkera stomach. It gave a loud rumble. Kerkera blushed. The dream must have been scarier than it had looked for she suddenly seemed small and shy. Draco felt a minor sting of guilt for not bringing her some breakfast.

"You hungry?" he said shortly standing up.

"Yeah," she said breathily, "I can't remember when I last ate,"

Draco raised an eyebrow,

"No really I can't!" insisted Kerkera, looking out the window, "it just seems like I haven't had time to…think about eating…I guess,"

"I'll go get a house elf to fetch you something." He said, trying to sound bored.

"Thanks," she said, watching the snow fall outside.

After about five minutes Kerkera sat on Draco's bed, quietly munching on an apple. Draco was at his desk, doing some Defence against the Dark Arts homework.

"I don't get a word of this!" he shouted, throwing down his quill.

"What's up?" asked Kerkera, walking over.

"I have to write about how to catch pixies and how and where you have to extract their magic from for defence against which hexes and how they work." He looked at her, then decided that he was being to polite, "Not that you can help. You can't even read or write, that's sooo pathetic!"

"Not like you can talk!" she said coolly, "this is _sooo _basic! Look, just copy down what I tell you!"

She gave him a long and very detailed explanation, which he then copied onto the parchment.

"How'd you know that?" he asked, having filled up the whole page.

"I've had to use that on lots of occasions. When you've lived my life, you realize just how important it is to know how to use the nature at hand."

"Right…" Draco sighed, not really taking in what she'd said. "I don't suppose you know anything about herbs?"

"You want me to help you with that too?"

"Yeah…not help, I mean…"

"Come here, what's the question?"

They spent the rest of the morning sorting through the mounds of homework that he had. By the end, Draco's hand hurt due to the large amounts of writing he had done. Kerkera, however, looked very calm and relaxed as though that had been to easy.

"How old are you?" asked Draco, stuffing the parchment into his bag.

"Fourteen…yeah." She said, picking up some spare parchment and stuffing it in a drawer.

"Really?" gawped Draco. She was so tall, and so mature. Draco was about six foot three, and so she must be at least five eight.

"What?"

"How come you know so much?"

"I told you," she said flopping down on the bed.

"Where do you come fro-,"

"Just drop it Draco!" she snapped.

Draco glared at her, then slumped in the chair by the fireplace. Kerkera was making the bed, her long fingers gently brushing the quilt in an attempt to straighten them. She was still wearing the torn top and sorts she had worn when they had first met. Draco was calmed to see she wasn't carrying her sword.

"Draaacoooo!" came a shrill voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh crap!" he hissed, jumping up and pushing Kerkera under the bed.

"What the-," she started as she was chucked under the bed.

"Stay here!" he ordered, turning to the door. Kerkera watched through the black iron framework of the bed as Draco opened the door. Pansy was standing there looked flustered.

"Well!" she snapped, marching into the room and standing in front of the fireplace "What have I done to you Draco?"

"What are you talking about woman?" Draco asked, slamming the door shut and turning to face her.

_This is going to be interesting,_ thought Kerkera, magicing up a bag of popcorn and settling down to watch, as though she was at the movies.

"You hardly talk to me anymore! You never seem to be around! It's like you find me annoying and difficult! You never tell me I'm cute, like you used to" Kerkera mimed being sick "why? I am just as good-looking as I was last week!"

"Of…course you are," smiled Draco, wishing she would just leave, "It's just that I…I've been really busy," he started to walk towards her, trying to put off an argument. If he lost Pansy as a follower then his place as Prince of Slytherin would be lost. Even though she was very annoying, Draco knew he had to make her feel loved…for some reason.

"Really?" asked Pansy, placing her hands on his hard chest, "So…I'm still the only one?"

"Yes…_dear_," he said through gritted teeth, "Now I'm sure that you girly friends are waiting for yo-," but he was cut off when Pansy pushed her mouth across his. Kerkera stared at them, feeling her stomach turn.

"Pansy, you can't keep them waiting," said Draco in a cold voice, as though nothing happened.

"You're right," sighed Pansy, "Don't be a stranger Draco," she whispered in his ear, as she left the room.

"Finally," sighed Draco, as Kerkera crawled out from under the bed, "Why does she always throw herself on me? Bitch. And is that popcorn?"

"Yeah, it's like the only food I can magic up!" smiled Kerkera,

"Then why didn't you just do that for breakfast?" asked Draco, getting annoyed by everything,

"I just wanted to see someone running around after me, it's not often that happens!"

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Draco, not listening, "Why do girls like making things difficult?"

"I'm sorry, I am I being difficult?" said Kerkera, moodily.

"Yeah," snorted Draco,

"Well, guys aren't much better," said Kerkera,

"Oh really," smirked Draco, standing up and walking to her, "Why do you say that?" He pushed her onto the bed, standing in front of her.

"Because you all think you can get away with anything," smiled Kerkera, reaching up to push him away,

"Now that's where I'm different," he said, grabbed her bony wrist and pressing her hand against his mouth,

"Really?" said Kerkera, trying to free herself,

"Yeah," he said straddling her, "Cos I _know_ I can get away with anything, especially with dirt like you,"

"Dirt?" she retorted trying to knee him like before, but he had placed himself where she couldn't reach him, "Since when was I dirty?"

"You are rude, indecent, stuck up and you have a massive ego," sneered Draco, "And you have some spots on you forehead,"

"So," she shouted, clamping her hand to her head, "If I'm all those things, why the hell are you on top of me?"

"Because I want to be," he hissed in her ear, "And you will let me, or else there'll be trouble, got it,"

"No," she hissed, grabbing his sides and flipping him over her head, "It's not," she back rolled onto his stomach and pinned him down, "I will not have my first time with someone who thinks I'm dirt,"

"First time?" said Draco, surprised.

"Yeah," she said, wondering how he could be surprised, "I'm fourteen. Well, almost fifteen."

Draco stared at her for a moment then flipped her off him and headed off to lunch, leaving Kerkera on the bed.

Author's note; Hiya! What do ya think? Oh, Mierin Eronaile, Kerkera doesn't come from the Potter world, so the rules don't apply to her. Yes she does have something about her that makes people act differently and also, who here doesn't think that Draco is sexy? Please go easy on me, as this is my first fanfic. Thanks to everyone who gave good reviews!


	4. author note

Author Note;

I am really sorry if what I wrote has caused offence. I was not meaning to gang up on anyone, because I know what that feels like, and I am really sorry, though I have already said that. I was only answering her questions. I don't want anyone to be offended by anything I say or think. I am considering not continuing with this story as I am not able to get the characters right. Please forgive me, I am so sorry and I don't want anyone to feel bad because of me. I must keep my opinions to myself. I thought that Kerkera would make the story a bit interesting as it felt like I was putting a little bit of me into the story. But now I know that I should just keep her in my own head. She will not bother the world again. I will practice my writing before writing a fanfic again. I am so sorry Mierin Eronaile. Thank you to everyone who read this story a commented! I am grateful!

signed

Kerkera

P.S Don't laugh but i haven't read the sixth book! That is why some of the thing i've written aren't correct or up to date.


	5. White belt in socail skills

Disclaimer; You know! Hp and all that! Oh but I do own Kerkera, so if you want to use her, just ask! But she is mine! I came back! Thanks to Catwoman13! Please forgive me! Thank you sooo much for being so nice! Here you go!

* * *

Draco was fuming for the whole day. Kerkera had pissed him off! But the problem was, Malfoy's always get what they want. Kerkera had a lot to learn.

"No one says no to me!" he growled, as he stared into the fire in the common room. Kerkera was so…she was just… Draco couldn't put his finger on it. Whenever anyone was around her they seemed to act…differently. Draco had noticed it in himself. He would never act so…yet again words are lost to him. What was with that girl? Where did she come from, and…why had Snape just passed her to him? Wouldn't he of just passed her straight to Dumbledore? Draco was Head boy but that didn't explain it enough.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he hissed, pushing himself back into his chair.

"Wow, Draco what's up mate?"

He turned round in his seat to face Zabini.

"What makes you think that something's wrong?" he snapped.

"That," said Zabini simply, "come on mate. What's wrong? You look very…not you."

"Oh, thanks!" he said sarcastically, but when Zabini continued to stare at him he gave up, "It's Ker- the girl."

"What? Did she reject you?" laughed Zabini,

"What makes you think I wanna go out with dirt like that?" snarled Draco.

"Oh I dunno, she's kinda cute," smiled Zabini. Draco stared up at him.

"What?"

"Well, she is. And I'd of thought that she was your type,"

"My type?" sneered Draco.

"Yeah you know," said Zabini, sitting in front of the fire, "Now how can I put he in two words? Umm…she's fiery and…spunky!"

Draco snorted.

"What?" said Zabini, looked slightly offended.

"Spunky!" sneered Draco, "Since when was that a word? Spunky?"

"Where is she anyway?" said Zabini, trying to get off the spunky subject.

"She's in my room, where else?" sighed Draco, relaxing back into his seat.

"Well, we're the only people here this year," said Zabini, "In Slytherin I mean."

"And?"

"She can come out of your room can't she?" said Zabini, "Unless, you're keeping her to yourself?"

"No! Fine, I'll go get her."

* * *

Kerkera threw another punch, and another. Then she swung her leg around to deliver a powerful kick. Then back flipping she pulled her sword out of thin air. Slash, the sword cut through the air.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Kerkera turned towards the door. Draco had opened it, but to avoid the death sword, had thrown himself against the opposite corridor wall.

"Draco this room is pathetic! How I'm I meant to practice when there's no punch bag or any space?" sighed Kerkera, tucking the sword into her belt.

"Well, I'm sorry! But I don't normally leap about the room with a sword like an out of control maniac. But I will fix that for you!" he yelled, sarcasm dripping in his every word.

"I am in perfect control!" said an offended Kerkera, "Look,"

Suddenly she ran at Draco, sword flying around her head. She turned her blade towards Draco, who had frozen, not knowing what to do. As she brought the blade down toward his head, Draco reached for his wand. But instantly the sword stopped, perfectly still.

"See, perfect cont-,"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Kerkera flew backwards and hit the wall.

"What's going on?" came a shout from down the corridor.

"Zabini, she attacked me!" shouted Draco, still pointing his wand at the girl who was crumpled on the floor, as Zabini appeared in the doorway.

"What?" but then he spotted the sword, "Wow. How-,"

But he was cut off by a noise that came from the ground. Both he and Draco turned to look at Kerkera.

"Umm…is she ok?" asked Zabini, taking a step towards her. Draco threw out an arm to stop him.

"Wait," he whispered. He looked at her. She was shaking, her eyes tightly closed.

"No…stop…it wasn't…what do you want?" she was mumbling.

"Umm…" said Draco, not knowing what to do. "Get up!" he ordered, trying to act nonchalant.

"I…I…didn't mean to, please…no,"

"Get up!"

"I…please…NO!" She shouted. She sat up suddenly, cold sweat forming on her forehead. She looked at Draco and grabbed his arm.

"Don't let him get me," she whispered, hugging his arm.

"Ok, this is a little out of character," said Draco as she shook against his arm. "Let go!"

"Why did you attack me!" she shouted suddenly pushing him away.

"What!" shouted Draco, falling onto Blaise, "You attacked me!"

"No I didn't! I was showing you how controlled I was! You didn't have to expel- or whatever you did!"

"Control?" shouted Draco, "you could've killed me!"

"But, I didn't!"

"Blaise, you make sure she doesn't go wild whilst I just go freshen up. Today has been stressful enough. I need a shower!"

"Why me?"

"The whole of Slytherin has gone home and whilst I'm showering you will watch her."

"Fine," said Blaise, slumping on the bed as Draco shut the door.

After a few minutes Kerkera spoke.

"Maybe I'm just not built for people,"

Blaise looked at her. She was lying in front of the fire, watching the flames dance in the grate.

"All I ever seem to do is hurt people."

"Where do you come from?" asked Blaise. After a moment of silence, Kerkera answered the most asked question.

"The wild," she whispered. "I've been running all over Europe, trying to get away. I lived in the mountains, I ran over the landscape. I lived in caves were I learnt survival skills. Some of the people I met think I must be a black belt in fighting. But I never took lessons. This man I met once taught me. His name was Draco, but he has no connection with Draco Malfoy. I met him when I was…about eight. I had been running away from the man who killed my parents. Draco took me in, and asked very few questions. Over time, I told him things, he told me things. He taught me power to fight and control certain powers of the elements." Kerkera smiled with pride for her master, "I am sure he can kill anyone. That was why I stayed with him. He cared for me like I was his daughter. I learnt all the things I need to know and more. But I never could get along with people. I shut myself away."

Blaise looked at her. So most of her confidence was fake, or halfhearted.

"You know," he said, suddenly overcome by wisdom, "You may be a black belt in fighting, but I'm guessing you're still a white belt in people skills. I bet you could smash that table over there with your bare hands. But I also know you could punch it and nothing would happen, except a broken hand. But that's because you've had training. You've been trained to control your strength and movement. But, you've spent all you life hiding away, limiting yourself to people. That shows you lack experience you lack the training. You need to surround yourself with others. Getting to know someone, you take a chance of getting hurt, or hurting them, but that's how we learn. Because, one day, there will be someone who truly wants to be your friend. But if you don't train yourself up for that day, it will come and you won't know what to do. Because no one is born social, or kind. We have to work at it, until one day, we can be truly ready for someone to say that they love you, that they want to be with you. Even if you can't see it yourself, Kerkera, someone will want to be with you."

"Yeah right," sighed Kerkera, "That'll never happen,"

"Never say never," Smiled Blaise, "But seriously," he said, dropping to the floor next to her, "There will come a day when someone will want to be with you. You just need to control yourself."

"Wow Blaise, that was…the best thing…I've ever…" but she was asleep before she could finish.

"Impressive Blaise," said a voice.

"Draco," he sighed turning round, "That was the quickest shower ever!"

"Oh, I was just wondering if she would tell you something she wouldn't tell me." He said coolly, "and I was right, wasn't I?"

* * *

A/N So? How was that chapter? I hope the advice part was helpful. I was really trying to use my brain to write that large amount of advice. Please review! 


	6. You planned this?

Kerkera's eyes fluttered open. It was dark outside and the last embers of the fire dimly lighted the room. She smiled to herself at the thought of the dream she had just left, and rolled over.

"Holy SHIT!" She shouted, jumping backwards. She had come face to face with Draco. The sudden noise had caused him to wake with a start.

"What the hell!" he moaned, sitting up. Kerkera had fallen off the bed in shock and was now rubbing her swore hand and arse.

"What did you think you were doing!" she shouted at him.

"If this is your mood now, I hate to think what you'd be like if I'd left you on the floor!" sneered Draco.

"What? Why did you sleep so close?" huffed Kerkera.

"Complaining?" smirked Draco, lying back into the pillows.

Now that she thought of it, if she'd of known that she was going to wake up next to him, Kerkera probably wouldn't of minded. But he couldn't know that.

"Where am I going to sleep now?" asked Kerkera, leaning against the opposite wall. Draco stood up and walked towards her. Kerkera started to feel slightly nervous; no that's not what the feeling was. It was a flutter, a skip of a heartbeat. She'd never felt this before, it was weird. Suddenly Draco's hand was next to her head, pushed up against the wall.

"I've already said," whispered Draco, only inches away from her face, "That there's only one bed. Guess that means," he lazily ran his other hand up her side. Kerkera caught her breath in her throat and stared into his totally cool eyes. Draco caught sight of her lips, nice and light, just a hair's width away. It was so tempting to just reach out and start something. Then Kerkera's hand gently touched his arm.

"If that's my only choice," she smirked, gently pushing his arm away and flying over to the bed, "Then I guess I'll live with it." She clicked her fingers and she was in her nightclothes, if you can call them that, and then she climbed into bed.

Draco watched her, still standing by the wall. God Damnit! I was soooo close! I could have had her then and there. Why suddenly the gentleman! He watched as her body slowly started to slip into sleep mode. Then he settled down across the bed from her. He knew why. For some stupid reason he wanted her to feel safe. Strange? Draco definitely thought so. Since when did he care?

She would have killed me if I tried anything she didn't want me to do, yes that was a good excuse. Scared for his own life and benefit. Satisfied that he had a good reason for his behaviour he relaxed back and fell back to sleep. 

The morning started for Kerkera as the bedroom door closed. She sat up to the sudden noise and looked to the right. She had worked herself up so that she was ready to face a sleeping Draco. The glimpse she had got of him last night had shown Draco as a more relaxed person when he slept; he seemed so much more approachable. Kerkera was disappointed when she saw the bed beside her empty. She stood up a changed into the outfit that the elves had left on the end of the bed. It was a nice white jumper and white combat trousers. She sighed and clicked her fingers. The clothes vanished and reappeared on her person. The white showed off her olivey skin and they fitted her curvy figure nicely. But Kerkera still wasn't happy with her appearance. In her mind there wasn't enough of her stomach showing. She liked wearing the low cut crop tops that she had made for herself. But Draco must have told the elves what to give her, so she wore them for him.

"Well, he would kill me if I didn't do as he said," said Kerkera quickly, trying to cover up her previous thought with a self centred reason. She gave her outfit another glare in the mirror, and then she too, left the room.

Walking into the common room, Kerkera was greeted by a wolf whistle. She looked around to see Blaise leaning against the wall behind her.

"Is that a pencil in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she smirked, glancing at his crotch. Blaise stared and looked down.

"There's nothing there!" he snapped.

"Nothing there ay?" laughed Kerkera, walking towards the sofa.

"That's, you, Oh Kerri." He whined. Kerkera laughed and lay back on the sofa. Blaise sat down near her feet.

"Hey babe," he said in a seductive whisper, "How's about coming back to my place?" he tried to lie down behind her but she sat up,

"Don't go there Blaise, I think Draco would have you murdered for touching _his property,_" smiled Kerkera, gently pushing him back.

"Spoil the fun," sighed Blaise. Kerri stood up. She must of slept weird cos she had a very stiff back. She looked upwards and stretched. Suddenly she felt arms slip around her waist. Before she could open her eyes she felt someone behind her as well.

"I suggest you let her go Blaise," said a cold voice. Kerkera put her arms down and opened her eyes. Blaise was slipping his arms off her and Draco was standing behind her with his wand drawn.

"And before you start," he said, still cold and stiff, "I don't believe that she led you on. Kerri, my room, now!" he said. Kerkera didn't want to challenge him when he had his wand drawn, so she turned and walked up the corridor towards the head boy room.

"And stop looking at her arse!" she heard Draco yell at Blaise.

Settling down on the bed, Kerkera lay back and closed her eyes. The winter always tired her out. She took a deep breath and relaxed back into the green satin pillows, and started to sing a song in her head. The music filled her mind, blocking out all sound. That might be the reason why she never heard the open and shutting of the door. When she next opened her eyes, Kerkera found herself right underneath Draco.

"What the-," she started but Draco put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh," he whispered, stroking her cheek. Then he rolled off her and wrapped his arms around her back. He pulled her towards him so that her head rested on his chest. He had one arm around the top of her shoulders and the other on her inner thigh, just beside her crotch. For Kerkera this had happened so quickly. But she had to admit that she wasn't complaining. Then the arm around her shoulders started to draw circles across her back, moving up and down. Kerkera felt her breathe catch in her throat as his hand travelled up her side.

A/N; Oh ain't I evil! Just leaving it like that! Mawahaha! Oh yes! Review! Please!


	7. Soul Tempatations

"You planned this?" sighed Blaise as they headed into the common room.

"Well," smirked Draco, "Not the whole; knock my head off with a sword plan. But yeah, I guessed she would tell you."

"Why me?"

"Cos your not me," sighed Draco, "She isn't a very trusting person. I guessed she didn't trust me." Even saying this made his brain hurt. Why wasn't he good enough to be trusted? It can't be because of his family, Kerkera had said she had never heard of the Malfoy's.

"You could try being nicer to her," suggested Blaise, staring at the fire.

"Since when was I nice to anyone?" sneered Draco. Blaise sighed yes he had a point. Blaise was used to Draco's taunts, he could take them. But Kerkera?

"You could try." He suggested.

"Why? It's not like it would work. She's difficult!"

"Just talk to her Draco." Sighed Blaise, standing up, "I think the poor kid needs all the friends she can get."

"Who said I want to be her friend?" snapped Draco, turning round in his chair to watch Blaise head to the doorway.

"Your concern," smiled Blaise, "Good day Draco."

And with that Blaise left the common room. Draco sat back and stared into space. Jerk. He didn't need Kerkera to like him. No, if he wanted something, he'd just take it. Just cos she's an orphan who had been running away since she was eight…

"Oh god Damnit!" shouted Draco. Why had she affected him like this?

_Stupid question,_ said a voice in the back of his mind.

_**Oh my god your back!**_

_Yes Draco, I am back._

_**I thought I got rid of you in theropy! **_

_Shut up you prat! This isn't about that!_

But- 

_Shut it! Anyway, you know why she's affected you like this. You _like_ her, don't you? Don't try and hide anything, just admit it! You _like_ her! Draco and Kerri sitting in a tree-_

"Shut up!" shouted Draco, whacking himself around the head.

"Don't talk like that to me Mr. Malfoy," said an oily voice. Draco opened his eyes and caught himself staring up at Snape.

"I won't ask," he smirked as Draco stood up and walked across the common room, "I merely came to ask you about the girl,"

"Kerri-," Draco stopped himself, Snape wouldn't catch him off guard like that. After a pause Draco continued, "Way did you send her to me? I'm going to guess that Dumbledore knows nothing of her existence?"

"That's where your wrong," said Snape, sitting on the settee nearest the fire, "Dumbledore is very much aware that she is here. I guess she has told you why she is here?"

"Maybe," Draco sighed, throwing himself into a winged armchair opposite Snape.

"So I guess you know who she was running away from?"

After a long pause, Draco nodded, "Voldemort,"

"Very good," nodded Snape to show he was impressed, "The Order is very aware of young Kerkera's situation. That's why we didn't need to send her to the headmaster. We thought that, Kerkera being who she is, it would of scared her to think that she's been followed all her life by more than one person."

Draco listened, finally some info about his girlf-…surprise visitor.

"Why is Voldemort after her?" asked Draco, (a/n; just to say, Draco, Snape and Blaise are really part of the Order, they are sort of …under cover agents!)

"Well," said Snape, glancing into the fire, "No doubt she will of shown you her powers. With the flying etc."

"Yes,"

"That means she is something that everyone thought had become extinct."

"What?"

"An Elemental, or as they are commonly known, Wood people. They are like Elves, they control elements and are extremely powerful. I even believed them to be just a myth, but obviously not"

"So hang on," said Draco, sitting up and crossing his arms on his knees, "If their so powerful then why did Voldemort kill her parent?"

"They probably didn't cooperate." Sighed Snape, "But at any rate, Kerkera is not in much danger. The Order wants her to stay here with you until further notice."

"Why me?" sighed Draco,

"You seemed the best. Head boy, own room, believed Death Eater, at Hogwarts, and lets face it, isn't she more likely to trust a good looking man?"

Draco didn't know what to say. Did Snape just call him a man? Not a boy, a man, and a good-looking one at that. Draco looked up to catch a glimpse of Snape's cloak swishing around the door.

"This is to much," sighed Draco. Kerkera was a Wood girl? A near extinct race of elves, it seemed really weird. But that would explain a lot, he guessed. Why she could do all that stuff, her knowledge of plants and Defence. Draco pushed open his door to see Kerkera right where they'd left her, asleep on the rug.

_Maybe this is the elf form of hibernation._ It would make sense that was why she slept so much. Elves could stay awake during winter, but it drained them of energy. He stared at her. She looked so…at peace. Her hair curled around her face. Draco had never seen hair like her's. It was a deep brown and at the top it was dead straight, but near the end it curled into a soft ringlet. And she did have a nice figure. A toned stomach and very good curves, both chest and hips. Even her nose was curved. It was a ski slope nose. Draco looked at her, and then felt like slapping himself. Why was he suddenly getting all emotional? Though he had heard what the voice had said, he didn't want to believe it, though he knew it was probably right.

"Stupid emotions, why can't I be a tree, or some other lifeless being, they don't have this trouble. I bet their all mocking me." Hissed Draco. Then the sleeping form caught his eye again. He couldn't leave her on the floor. She'll have a backache in the morning and…that meant she would be complaining all day. Yes, that was a good excuse to pick her up and put her on the bed next to him. It was for his own benefit.

A/N; YES! I'VE DONE IT! AFTER LOADS OF BEGGING AND PLEADING FROM MY FAVOURITE REVIEWERS PINK LETTUCE LEAF AND EOARA I'VE GIVEN YOU THE FIFTH CHAPTER! You better be grateful! And Eoara! Now you have to update your story with Kerkera in! Please tell me what you thought or I might hold onto me ideas for the sixth chapter! Mawahaha!


	8. Once a peaceful face

Draco stroked her back and placed his hand on her shoulder. Kerkera moved her head and accidentally caught his thumb in the side of her mouth.

"Kerkera," he whispered. Then he ran his thumb over her lips. Carefully, Kerri brought up a hand and placed it on top of Draco's. Draco slowly entwined their fingers and gently squeezed her hand. Kerkera breathed out slowly so that Draco felt the hairs on his hand prick up. Then he saw Kerkera's eyes fluttering shut. Then her head fell back onto his chest. Draco let out his breath and relaxed back into the pillows. The fact that she was asleep on top of him gave Draco an inner comfort. There he could keep an eye on her and make sure Blaise or anyone else could get to her. Draco thought back to the common room. Just seeing Blaise making a move on Kerkera like that had filled Draco with an uncontrollable amount of anger and outrage. No, no one should be able to touch her except for him. She was his.

But…was she? Draco had never heard her mention it, and Snape had only said that she was in his _care_.

Sighing, Draco lay back and let the thought cloud his vision. As it was the holidays it was about time Draco caught up on his much needed sleep.

A tapping on the window woke Kerkera. Her eyes fluttered open. She was lying next to a sleeping Draco. Finally she had a chance to look at his peaceful face. His body language gave off one signal, at peace. The tapping happened again. Kerri looked up form the bed and saw a tawny owl sitting grumpily on the other side of the pane in a small pile of snow. Smiling Kerri opened the window. The owl fluttered inside, leaving a trail of snow behind it. Kerri watched as the bird landed on top of the fireplace and hooted loudly. Kerkera ran towards it, quietly begging it to be quiet. Draco's once peaceful face had grimaced at the sudden noise. Kerri sat next to him and placed a hand on top of his messed up hair and shhhed. Soon his face fell smooth again and Kerri went to the owl. There was a letter bound to it's leg. Pulling the letter off Kerkera opened the window and the owl flew back out into the dark grey clouds. Kerri opened the letter and looked at it. She could make out some of the words and managed to fix them together to make the sentence;

**Draco,**

**Party, tonight, in the Hall. Bring Kerri! It'll be fun! **

**Blaise.**

Kerri smiled to herself with pride. She was learning to read! This was great. Ok, so that was only a small part of the longish letter but still! Her teacher Draco (the one in the mountains) had taught her how to spell her name, his name and several other things. But they had been lost and jumbled in her mind ever since…well, Kerkera didn't want to think about it. But a party! That was great! A chance to get out of the room and dance, sing, flirt, everything! Draco had taken her to parties before and she had always had loads of fun!

"Draco," she whispered, leaning over his sleeping form.

"what?" he moaned, opening his eyes. He saw Kerri leaning over him and suddenly thoughts of early flooded back. He felt himself going hard.

"Oh shit!" he hissed, huddling in a ball on the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Kerkera, putting a hand on his arm.

'god, don't do that, it isn't make the situation any better!' he thought.

"Umm…stomach ache," he muttered.

"Ok…" said Kerkera, uncertainly, guessing what was actually wrong at once, "Anyway," she smirked to herself behind his back, "You got a letter form Blaise, there's a party tonight,"

When Draco felt himself calm down he reached out and took the letter from Kerkera.

"Sorry 'bout last night, yada, yada, yada, Christmas party, tonight, bring Kerri, sorry again, Blaise" he read the off the letter to himself. Then Draco looked up at Kerri. She was kneeling behind him, staring with those chocolate eyes.

"You wanna go?" he asked, waving the letter at her. Kerri smiled at him. "What about everyone else? I thought no one should know about you?"

"Ya," said Kerkera as though her plan was obvious, "secret! I could go as…Keira, a distant relative who came over for Christmas. No one would ask questions."

"I dunno," sighed Draco. Kerri crawled over to him and crouched next to him.

"Where's the fun in not going?" she whispered. It suddenly occurred to Draco how much more friendly she was being. Her evil bigheaded temper seemed to of cooled off. She was being a lot more purposely sexy too. Maybe she was starting to trust him.

**_Not that I care!_** Thought Draco quickly, **_it just…makes the job easier. Yeah, that's right!_** Draco looked at her again.

"Please?" she whispered again, pouting,

"Fine," he whispered, "You go sort out an outfit."

"Why now?" asked Kerri,

"Cos girls take a whole afternoon to get ready!" Draco pointed out.

"Haha!" smirked Kerkera sarcastically as she walked into the bathroom.

"Hang on," said Draco to himself, "She hasn't had a bath since…Ew that's gross!" then he paused and thought about what he just said, "Did I just say Eww? Oh my GOD! I'm turning into a girl!"

"Nothin' new!" Draco heard Kerri shout from the other side of the door. Smiling to himself Draco went to the wardrobe to get out his clothes for the party. As he parted the strictly neat clothes another thought popped up in his mind. Kerkera was in the bath, naked or in a swimming suit, possibly a bikini. Draco smirked to himself as he pictured what she would look like in a little green number, her wet hair curling in dark strips over her shoulders.

"What's the harm in just looking? I mean, it's my bathroom, I can do whatever I like, right?" he muttered to himself. He walked in the door and grasped the emerald handle. He breathed out and quietly opened the door.

The room was filled with steam and the smell of some random flower, probably jasmines. The bath was the size of a small pool. Draco's mum had insisted that as Draco was head boy he shouldn't have to share a room or bathroom with anyone. The multicoloured bubbles seemed it be almost bursting over the sides. The steam had temporally clouded Draco's vision. He couldn't see the edge of the bath. In one moment he had landed head first in the soapy water.

"What the hell?"

Draco felt hands on his chest. He opened his eyes slightly. Kerri was pushing upwards from underneath him. She _was_ wearing a bikini, a tanned one with straps made of seashells and pearls. Her hair was fanned above her head and drifting lazily in the water. Suddenly, Draco felt his head break the water's surface. He looked up to meet the face of an angry Kerri.

"So," she said, annoyance etched across her olive face, "would you care to tell me why you are in this bath tub, fully dressed, when you knew that I was occupying it?"

"I thought that this was _my _bathroom," he said coolly,

"And?"

"I simply left something in here," he whispered, reaching up and gently caressing her wet cheek.

"What was that then?" asked Kerkera, trying to ignore how close their faces were to each other's. Draco gently started to pull her chin close to his face.

"Umm," stuttered Kerkera, gently stepping out of his grip.

"What's wrong?" said Draco, trying to recapture her in his stare.

"I, umm," struggled Kerkera, "I…I dropped my…necklace at the bottom of the pool. Umm, I have to go get it before I forget,"

"Ok," sighed Draco, leaning against the side of the pool.

"Sorry," she whispered. Draco looked up and they held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Kerri dived into the deeper parts of the water.

"God Damnit!" Draco moaned, kicking the water. He had been so close, again!

"Still," he sighed, climbing out of the water and walking to the door, "there's always tonight,"

Kerri watched from the surface of the water as Draco shut the again. _What was that?_

* * *

A/N; Oh ain't i nice? Three luvly chappies at once! Now show how much u luv them and review! Please! I give you cookie!


	9. Chapter 9

Steam poured out of the bathroom door as Kerkera came out. She was wrapped in a fluffy white towel and her hair fell over her shoulders in blackened curls.

"Draco" she smiled. Draco, who was lying on the bed reading, looked up and nearly fell backwards off the bed.

"Whow," he said, "Aren't you meant to be wearing clothes?"

"I just came in here to get a hairbrush," she said matter-of-factly. "What? Complaining?" Draco tried to keep down a small blush, "Oh, and I also wanted to know something,"

"What?" sighed Draco, trying to ignore the fact that the towel was hanging so low and that her bikini was slipping down.

"What do you want me to wear tonight?" she asked, looking in the mirror and running the brush through her hair.

"Why does it matter?" shrugged Draco, still trying to concentrate on his book.

"Well…" sighed Kerkera, sending small droplets falling to the floor as she shook her head, "I would of liked to have known what you liked me in, that's all,"

Draco looked up at her as she walked into the bathroom,

"But as you opinion doesn't seem to matter I guess I'll have to decide on my own," she sighed over the top, "Oh, and don't come in, I don't want you seeing my outfit yet!"

"Fine, whatever," sighed Draco. As soon the bathroom door was shut he fell onto his back and sighed. God she looked good! Then, realizing what he had just thought, Draco mentally smacked himself.

After about an hour Draco was standing by the bed, dressed in a half buttoned shirt and black jeans, waiting for Kerkera to come out of the bathroom. Finally the door swung open. Kerkera was wearing a black corset style dress with pixie style pieces of torn black material hanging off the bottom. The back was done up by criss-crossed string so you could see her back. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, held up by a clip, with a few strands hanging out. She was wearing black tights and knee high black boots. The whole look was finished off by a single diamond necklace and matching earrings. Draco stared at her, but before he could comment the door flew open as Blaise came in, wearing almost the same as Draco, except his shirt was black.

"Kerkera!" he beamed, standing next to Draco and examining her, "You look gorgeous darling!"

"Thanks," smiled Kerri, looking at Draco (and his sexy body! WHOOT!),

"Draco!" sighed Blaise over the top, "Ain't you going to shower this woman in the praise she deserves?"

Draco stayed quiet. This was not the right time to speak; if he did he might say things that would ruin his reputation.

"Well if you won't honour our darling Kerri, then I will," smiled Blaise, taking Kerri's chin," With a kiss," he whispered.

Draco's fist suddenly appeared out of nowhere, giving Blaise a punch in the cheek.

"The way you say it," sneered Draco, (Blaise in background oww man that hurt!) "It makes you sound both queer and perverted,"

He looked up at Kerkera, who wasn't quite sure what had just happened, and nodded towards the door, "Shall we go?"

"'kay," smiled Kerkera, "And remember to introduce me as your distant cousin Kerri,"

"Will do," sighed Draco, opening the door, "Come on Blaise, you wimp,"

"Yeah, yeah," laughed Blaise, earning a kick out of the door by Draco.

Kerri smiled and followed Blaise out the door. Draco shut the door and looked briefly out the window. This was the place where he had first met Kerkera, hissing and clawing to get away. It dawned on him that lately she hadn't tried to escape. Maybe she was adjusting.

"Come on mate! Or they'll start without us!" laughed Blaise, "Ma' lady," he smirked, offering his arm to Kerri. Draco rushed down before Kerkera could move, and pushed Blaise out the way. Kerri looked at him, and then placed her hand gently on his arm.

The party had just started when they arrived. The music and lights dazzled Kerri and she held back. There were to many people here. Draco noticed how tense she was and shook her slightly. "Come on, you look great"

"Thanks," she smiled, and then she walked straight into the middle of the dance floor. Draco looked round at Blaise, but he was literally being swallowed up by the crowd of girls.

"Draco!" called Kerri, from the dance floor, "Come on!"

Draco sighed, and then followed her voice into the crowd.

"Yes?" he smirked once he reached her,

"Let's dance," she said simply as the song ended,

"What?" laughed Draco, "No,"

"What, you scared?" teased Kerri, "You scared I'm gonna beat you at dancing,"

"Your on!" smirked Draco, tossing his hair back, and facing her, as a fast paced song started up.

_Talk to me  
Tell me your name  
You blow me off like it's all the same  
You lit a fuse and now I'm ticking away  
Like a bomb   
Yeah, Baby_

Kerri span in towards Draco, then he grabbed her wrist and spun her out, then pulled her in against his chest,

Talk to me  
Tell me your sign   
You're switching sides like a Gemini  
You're playing games and now you're hittin' my  
heart  
Like a drum  
Yeah, Baby

Well if Lady Luck gets on my side  
We're gonna rock this town alive   
I'll let her rough me up  
Till she knocks me out  
She walks like she talks,  
And she talks like she walks

Kerri wrapped her arm around Draco's neck and lift a leg up his thigh, and pulled herself up his body, blew him and kiss and stepped backwards,_  
_

_And she bangs, she bangs  
Oh baby  
When she moves, she moves  
I go crazy  
'Cause she looks like a flower but she stings  
like a bee  
Like every girl in history  
She bangs, she bangs_

Kerri strutted behind Draco, and pushed him his knees, and, with a finger on his head, strutted around him, swinging her hips as she walked.

_I'm wasted by the way she moves  
No one ever looked so fine  
She reminds me that a woman only got one thing on her mind_

Draco jumped up and grabbed her waist, and quickly spun her round into his chest.

_  
Talk to me  
Tell me your name  
I'm just a link in your daisy chain   
Your rap sounds like a diamond  
Map to the stars  
Yeah, Baby_

They side stepped, and Kerri flung her head back, then she turned and did a body roll, pressing against Draco,__

Talk to me  
Tell me the news  
You wear me out like a pair of shoes  
We'll dance until the band goes home  
Then you're gone  
Yeah, Baby

Well if it looks like love should be a crime  
You'd better lock me up for life  
I'll do the time with a smile on my face  
Thinking of her in her leather and lace  


Draco grabbed her arms, but she slipped down through his legs_  
Well if Lady Luck gets on my side  
We're gonna rock this town alive   
I'll let her rough me up  
Till she knocks me out  
_Kerri pushed Draco down to his knees in front of her

_She walks like she talks, _  
_And she talks like she walks_

_And SHE BANGS!_

Suddenly, Kerri's boot pushed Draco to the ground and her arm shot into the air. The applause was deafening. Draco looked up and say Kerkera beaming, her face flushed and eyes bright.

"You…you," panted Draco, standing up and smiling at her, "Where did you…? You were amazing,"

"Weren't so bad yourself," she smiled. She noticed that Draco's cheeks were red, "I'll go get us some drinks, if you get us a table,"

"Sure,"

Kerri walked to the buffet table that had been set up, and got a scoop of ice cubes and downed them in one. The lights were confusing her. She couldn't stay in one mode. Her eyes kept switching to night vision and back again; it was giving her a headache.

"Are you alright?" Kerkera froze, that wasn't Draco or Blaise's voice. She turned and saw a boy with messy black her staring at her.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy" she said calmly, but her brain was analysing this new character. But in this light, she couldn't tell what he was thinking through his eyes.

"I think you need to go outside for a bit," said the stranger.

"Yeah, see you later," she said, pushing past him and walking out the hall, and into the cool grounds,

"Hey wait!" called the boy, running after her.

"What do you want!" snapped Kerri, turning round to face him. The scare on his forehead stood out like hell.

"Where'd you get that?" she said stiffly. The boy stared at her in amazement,

" You don't know who I am?" he asked. Kerkera shook her head, the cold of the snow starting to make her quiver.

"I'm Harry,"

"Nice to meet you," Kerri lied,

"Ha," laughed Harry, taking of his coat, and starting to drape it round her shoulders.

"I don't need it," she snapped, pulling away her shoulder,

"You know," said Harry, coming close to her face, "that dance was totally arousing," he chuckled, pulling her face close. Kerri quickly turned her head, so his lips grazed her cheek,

"So," he said, pulling back, "Wanna play it like that, ay?"

"Play what like what?" asked Kerri, backing up,

"Don't worry," he smirked, coming so close Kerri could smell some kind of alcohol on his breath, "I like it rough,"

"Your drunk," she said, laughing nervously, backing up further. But her back hit a massive tree.

"Maybe," he smirked, putting his hands on either side of her head, and starting to part her legs, "But lets not tell anyone."

Kerkera screamed loudly, hoping to attract some attention, then she kicked out and ran. Harry backed up and followed. Kerkera ran, still screeching, wanting someone to hear, but then her boot hit a tree hit and she tripped. She lifted herself up, but the cold had started to tell her body to sleep. Kerri tried to shake it off, but her legs were numb. Suddenly, a pair of hands, snatched her shoulders, and flipped her over.

"Shut up bitch!" Harry shouted, "I promise you'll like it!"

"Help!" shrieked Kerri, as Harry started to strip her

In the hall, Draco lifted his head, he could hear something, but o one else seemed to. Kerkera hadn't come back. Something, deep inside, was telling him to go outside.

"Blaise," he said sharply, standing up,

"Yeah mate?" said Blaise, looking up form the two girls on his arms.

"Where's Kerkera?"

"I dunno," said Blaise, sensing the worry, "Why-,"

"Come on," snapped Draco, pulling Blaise up and running out the hall.

"Kerkera?" Draco shouted in the Entrance.

"Draco," said Blaise, who was standing still, listening. "What's that?"

They both listened. A quiet screaming was coming form outside. The boys looked at each other, then pushed the doors open. By a tree near the lake, a girl was shouting for help, a man running towards her.

"Kerri!" shouted the boys together,

"HELP!"

They ran at full speed towards Kerkera. Blaise tripped and Draco stumbled over him. When they looked up, the figure was taking of Kerkera's dress and tights.

"STOP!" Shouted Draco, charging at the boy.

"What the-," the boy looked up. Draco recognized him and leapt at him, pushing him backwards, punching him over and over.

"Bastard!" he yelled, "Never touch her again!"

With a final blow, Harry passed out. Draco stood up and kicked him, hard, in the groin. The unconscious body jerked.

"Draco!" called Blaise. Draco turned. Kerkera was lying in Blaise's arms, shaking, in her underwear. Draco rushed over and took her gently from Blaise.

"Kerri?" he whispered.

"Draco," she whispered, looking at him through half-closed eyes, "help me, he's after me,"

"Shh," shushed Draco, holding her close to him, wrapping her in Potter's disused cloak,

"He's here!" she shrieked, recognising the smell.

"Calm down," whispered Draco, hugging her tightly, "It's just a cloak,"

She relaxed slightly as Blaise helped Draco wrap it around her. Draco held her. It scared him to see her like this.

"What if he comes back?" she said in whispered fear,

"Don't worry," whispered Draco, shaking with cold and anger, "I won't let anyone get you,"

"Promise?" she said in a small voice,

He placed his chin on top of her head.

"I promise,"

A/n; soooo what do you think? I don't have much against Harry but I did think he would make the good bad guy for this section. I hope the story is going to start moving on at a faster pace now! R&R!


	10. Keeping Safe

Blaise led Draco, who was carrying the shivering, unconscious, form of Kerkera in his arms, down the corridor to the Slytherin common room.

"Quickly," ordered Draco to Blaise, "We need to get her warm!"

They entered Draco's room and placed Kerkera on his bed.

"Draco," she mumbled, shifting slightly,

"It's alright," he said, sitting next to her and touching her shoulder, "oh and Blaise,"

"Yeah," said Blaise, turning round in the doorway,

"Get Potter," he snarled, " and tie him up in the common room,"

"Wha-,"

"I'll deal with him later," snarled Draco.

Blaise just stood there,

"Now Zabini!" roared Draco marching towards him. Blaise ran out the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Draco!" Screamed Kerkera, sitting bolt upright at the slam of the door.

"I'm here," he hushed, cupping her face and hugging her. "It's ok,"

"Why me," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm gonna get him," said Draco determinedly, "I'm gonna get him, and I'm gonna make him pay,"

"But why me?" Kerkera screamed, choking on her tears, "Why is everyone after me?"

"Hey, hey," hushed Draco, "I'm looking after you, nothing is gonna happen, alright,"

Kerkera looked up at him, she was shaking from head to toe. "Promise?"

"You're gonna be fine," smiled Draco (unusual I know!) pulling her into his chest and stroking the top of her head. Her breathing calmed, the shakes stopped. Draco held onto her, knowing that he might never get to hold her again. He had never cared so much about…anyone. But he had to make her feel safe.

"Draco,"

Draco looked round from their position on the bed.

"What?" he asked. Kerkera sat back and looked at Blaise.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking from one boy to the other.

"I got him," said Blaise, a little out of breath, "He's still unconscious but-,"

Draco was already out of the door before he'd finished.

Kerkera stared at Blaise.

"No," she whispered, pushing through the door and running after Draco.

"Kerkera wait!" called Blaise, rushing after her.

Harry's eyes snapped open. Freezing cold ice cubes poured over him.

"What the fuck!" He shouted, straining against his bonds.

"Hello Potter,"

Harry looked up, only to be met, square in the face, by a fist.

"Ahh fuck!" Harry yelled. "What, what…?"

"I don't dumb Potter," snarled Draco,

"Wha-,"

"That was low Potter, even for you," Spat Draco, "Taking advantage of a young girl," hissed Draco, crouching in front of the bound boy so that they were face to face, "That's sick,"

Harry continued to look confused.

"But to do it to _my _girl,"

"Your girl," laughed Harry bitterly, a thin trickle of blood coming from his nose, "Malfoy, you actually have feelings,"

"Yeah," sneered Draco, "So, I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Kerri,"

Two more punch were delivered, one to each side of Harry's face.

"Wha-," he said again.

"Why'd you do it?" snarled Draco.

"Do what?" Harry panted

"We saw you, you bastard. So quit lying!" yelled Draco. He stood up and looked at the fireplace. There was a stoker next to the fire, which was alight.

"Well, if punching is enough punishment," smirked Draco, grabbing the stoker and heating it over the fire, "Maybe this will,"

Harry strained as the hot stoker approached his face.

"Still not sorry?" sneered Draco, "Well then-,"

"Stop!"

Draco swung round. Kerkera was standing there, the cloak hanging loosely over her thin shoulders.

"Is that your girl?" smirked Harry, "She's nice,"

"Shut up bastard," yelled Blaise, appearing behind Kerkera, "Kerkera, come on," Kerkera shrugged his hand away, and in two steps, was in the air, flying over the sofas. But she fell, still weak. Draco rushed to her side, but she pushed him away. She stumbled and then sat in front of Harry.

"Do you remember my name?" Kerkera asked.

Harry looked at her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Don't act dumb you dickh-,"

"Draco!" Kerkera shouted. She looked back at Harry. There was something different in his eyes. "Do you…do you even know what's going on, have you ever…seen me before?"

Harry stared at her, taking in everything,

"I would have remembered someone pretty as you," he smiled. Draco made a move forward, but Kerkera's stare held him back.

"Draco, can I talk to you?" Kerkera stood up, but stumbled sideways. Draco gripped her arm.

"I'm fine," mumbled Kerkera,

"It's the cold," said Draco, "You're half way through habitation, you need to rest. The snow" He glared at Harry, "Didn't help,"

"Draco," she sighed.

"Blaise," he ordered, "Keep a watch on Potter,"

"Right," Said Blaise as Kerkera and Draco walked up the corridor.

"I think Harry was being controlled," she said.

"What!"

"Harry. When I looked at him, there was no lies there I know when I'm being lied to."

"But, have you forgotten what happened just a few minutes ago!" hissed Draco, pointing back at the common room, "He tried to rape you, hurt you and I…"

Kerkera tilted her head.

"And I wasn't…able to stop in time,"

"Draco," she hushed, putting a hand on his cheek, "I'm fine alright, but please listen. I don't think Harry was in control of himself."

She let out a sigh and leant against the wall. "His eyes, they were cloudy before."

"But Potter can't be controlled by an imprieous curse, everyone knows that,"

"Maybe not one, but what about two?" Said Kerkera, looking at Draco.

"The only people who could do that are death eaters, they want potter, so why would they use him to get to you?" asked Draco.

Kerkera stood for a moment; looking at the full moon that gave the corridor it's light,

"Clever," she whispered.

"What?"

"They had a plan," she said, starting to pace back and forth, "This is the safest place right? For Harry?"

"For all of us," smiled Draco.

"If Harry was seen committing a rape, then that'll get him expelled. Thrown out of the only safe place he has. Get what I mean?"

"But why you?"

" I know people are after me Draco, I'm not stupid." Snapped Kerkera, "There are two reasons. Either, these…death eaters, were hoping that this would freak me out so much that I'd run, or…"

Draco looked up.

"They wanted me to get pregnant," sighed Kerkera

"What!" gaped Draco

"I'm an Elemental. If I get pregnant, that makes two Elementals. To them, that's better than having one, and they would…"

Kerkera looked at Draco.

"They would use us against you."

Draco looked away,

"That's why, Harry isn't to blame…It's me,"

"I'll get Dumbledore tomorrow," sighed Draco

"Right well lets go-," but Kerkera's energy had officially lapsed.

"Kerkera," Draco held her up against him. "Go and lie down, it's been a hard enough day already,"

"Draco don't-," Kerkera started,

"I'm not gonna hurt him. No matter how tempting it is," smiled Draco. Kerkera laughed slightly. That was the first time she had laughed _with_ him, not at him.

After leading Kerkera back to bed, Draco appeared in the common room. Blaise was dozing on the sofa, and Harry was looking at the floor from were he was bound.

"Hey,"

Harry looked up. Draco moved forward. Harry tensed up.

"Relax, I'm…letting you go," sighed Draco, swallowing his pride as he slowly undid the ropes.

"Why?"

"I'm doing this for her," sighed Draco, releasing Harry's hands.

"You care about her Malfoy?" smirked Harry.

"Look," hissed Draco, grabbing Harry's hair, "I don't care what she says, it's your body I saw trying to rape her! So don't give me any bullshit, got it?"

Harry looked stunned, "I what?"

"You heard," hissed Draco, returning to the ropes,

"I'm…sorry," stuttered Harry,

"Tell that to her," sighed Draco, tossing the ropes to the ground and stepping back, "Cos she forgave you too lightly. If it were me, you'd be dead right now,"

Harry stood up. "Well, that's always been the mood between us anyhow,"

Draco nodded.

"We're on the same side," said Harry, "If she needs protecting, I want to help. As a pay back for what happened, even though _technically_, I didn't do anything,"

"Just go," sighed Draco, turning to head back his room.

"Malfoy,"

"What Potter?" sighed Draco, turning round.

"Keep her safe,"

And with that Harry left the Slytherin common room, limping slightly.

* * *

A/n; Hi, I know its been a while! I really had a bit of trouble thinking how everything was going to link together, I hope I did ok! I wanted the Malfoy Potter relationship to be like Sawyer and Jack's in Lost. They only hate each other because of their first impressions, but if they tried, they could get on. I wanted Harry to be the one who brings this out, and I thought that if he had an interest in Kerri it would make the plot more interesting. Tell me what you think! 


End file.
